sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego The Incredibles
| released = | genre(s) = Action-adventure | mode(s) = Single-player, multiplayer }} Lego The Incredibles is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by TT Fusion, based on both The Incredibles and Incredibles 2 films. The game was released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment on 15 June 2018 in North America and on 13 July 2018 in Europe. A macOS version of the game was released by Feral Interactive on 21 November 2018. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the previous Lego installments, with puzzles designed for younger players, various waves of fighting enemies and, of course, two players cooperative gameplay. The game allows the player to control various super-heroes and villains alike from both films (including supers that have appeared in neither film but are listed in the National Supers Agency database in the special features of The Incredibles videodisc release), each with their own special abilities and superpowers. For example, Mr. Incredible has super-strength and invulnerability, Elasti-Girl can shape her body in many ways, Violet can turn invisible and create a force field, Dash can run at incredible speeds and Jack-Jack has a large variety of powers just like in the movies, from turning into a human torch or monster, to telekinesis and teleportation. The game also includes various Pixar characters, such as Flik from A Bug's Life, Merida from Brave, Lightning McQueen from Cars and Woody from Toy Story. The open-world of the game is set in two fictional cities, Municiberg and New Urbem, very close to each other. Apart from the typical gold bricks puzzles, quests and challenges, the game adds a new feature called the Crime Wave, where the player travels to a specific area of one of the cities which is under assault from super-villains and their minions. The player must complete all the quests given by the people in the area to complete the Crime Wave. Usually, the final quest is about defeating the super-villain. There are 10 Crime Waves in total and 5 super-villains to defeat. 3 are taken from the movies: Bomb Voyage, Underminer and Syndrome, while 2 are new original characters: Brainfreezer and Anchor-Man. The game also has a complex character customiser similar to the one from Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2. It is located inside Edna Mode's home. Story The game closely follows the plot of both of the Incredibles films, with the player going entirely through the campaign of the second film, before continuing on with the first one. There are some major differences between the game and the films, however, with most of the modifications being made so that the gameplay could adapt to the classic two-players Lego formula. The most notable differences between the films and the game are: * In the first level of the first film, taking place during the "glory days" of superheroes (the prologue of the film), Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl work together to chase one of Bomb Voyage's minions across several rooftops, unlike the film, where the thug was a simple mugger and there was no chase involved; when the thug enters the bank, Mr. Incredible goes after him alone, while Elastigirl leaves to prepare for their wedding. * Inside the bank, during the same level, Mr. Incredible reluctantly works alongside Buddy Pine to defeat Bomb Voyage and his minions, who are using the bank's security system against them, unlike the film, where Mr. Incredible quickly dispatched of Bomb Voyage (as he didn't have any minions) and refused to work with Buddy; this also serves as the first meeting between Mr. Incredible and Buddy, unlike the film, where it was some time earlier, after Mr. Incredible saved a cat from a tree and found Buddy in his Incredimobile. * The scene of Mr. Incredible saving a man from suicide is completely cut from the game. * The scene of Mr. Incredible and Frozone saving people from a burning building is adapted into an entire level, extended to include numerous moments not present in the film, such as several battles with some thugs. * When Mr. Incredible arrives for the first time on Nomanisan Island to defeat the Omnidroid, he runs into Frozone, who was also hired to stop it. They work together to find the Omnidroid, but they discover that there are two robots and they each battle and destroy one (in the film, Mr. Incredible was all one his own, nor was there a second Omnidroid). * During Mr. Incredible's second visit on the island and after encountering Syndrome, he runs into Gazerbeam, who, unlike the film, is alive. They work together to infiltrate Syndrome's base and reach his computer, but they are both captured (in a manner similar to the film, except, of course, that there Mr. Incredible was on his own); Gazerbeam is never seen in the game afterwards. * At the end of the first film, although he still gets attacked by Jack-Jack displaying his powers for the first time, Syndrome doesn't get sucked in his jet and die when it explodes; in fact, Syndrome doesn't die at all in the game. Instead, he just accepts his defeat and goes into hiding, but returns later during the events of his own Crime Wave in the open world, where he steals technology for a new Omnidroid, but is ultimately defeated and arrested. * The first level of the sequel takes place aboard the Underminer's driller tank, and has the Incredibles trying to stop it from crashing into the city hall after the Underminer escapes it. The process is significantly prolonged by numerous events that did not occur in the film, to make the level substantially long enough, such as fighting the Underminer's minions and a moment where the tank is temporarily stopped and the player is tasked with some trapped civilians. * As Elastigirl mostly works alone to foil Screenslaver's plans and track him down over the events of the film, in the game she is partnered with two different superheroes (to adapt the gameplay for two players), both of them appearing briefly in the film: He-Lectrix (when she tries to stop the out-of-control high speed train, and later to save the Ambassador, after Screenslaver took control of the planes), and Reflux (when she infiltrates Screenslaver's hideout to find and capture him). * The final battle of the second film aboard the Everjust is significantly shorter: the battle consists of Elastigirl (who has just been released from Evelyn's mind-control) and her children fighting a mind-controlled Mr. Incredible and Frozone, as well as Voyd later on. This is relatively faithful to the film, but the major difference here is that, once all three superheroes are defeated and released from the mind-control, the campaign itself of the film is finished, with the rest being presented as a long cutsecene. This cutscene is also faithful to the film, with the exception that Elastigirl aprrehends Evelyn much quicker, before she got to board the escape aircraft that she used in the film. * The second film has a slightly different ending, featuring the Parrs going to the cinema with Tony Rydinger, where they all get mesmerized by the screen (presumably indicating Screenslaver's return). Development TT Fusion led the game's development. Reception Lego The Incredibles received "mixed to average" reviews from critics, according to review aggregator Metacritic. The PlayStation 4 version received a 70 out of 100, while the Nintendo Switch version received a 65 out of 100. Push Square rated the game a 6 out of 10 stars. The game was nominated for "Fan Favorite Family-Friendly Multiplayer Game" at the Gamers' Choice Awards, for "Favorite Video Game" at the 2019 Kids' Choice Awards, and for "Family" at the 15th British Academy Games Awards. References External links * Category:Action-adventure games Category:Lego video games Category:Disney video games Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Split-screen multiplayer games Category:Superhero video games Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Traveller's Tales games Category:The Incredibles video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games scored by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Video games scored by Stephanie Economou Category:Video games scored by Roger Suen Category:Video games scored by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Video games scored by David Fleming